Un Sueño o parte de mi realidad!
by Beba Garcias
Summary: De repente empecé a sentir como que alguien me jaloneaba y escuchaba pequeñas voz que repetían mi nombre una y otra ves pero ninguna como la de el… abrí los ojos y hay estaba Hachiko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Yasu estaba a su lado. Nobu y Shin miraban desde atrás de Yasu. Hachiko se me aventó encima y me abrazo tan fuerte que ya no podía respirar...


hola este es mi primer one shot

todos los personajes pertenecen a Aia Yazawa

esta es una historia un poco triste pero ya la historia verdadera va triste… espero lo disfruten...

Estaba tan tranquila y relajada en ese césped observaba desde lejos el rió que recorría esa parte de nuestro bello escondite, me sentía tan relajada tan tranquila olvidándome de todo lo que me procuraba, era la máxima relajación solo una cosa le falta… a mi "país"o mi momento perfecto. Era la persona por la cual me encontraba hay por la que en cierta manera quería superar y destetaba que no estuviera hay cuando .. Bueno cuando algunas veces lo necesitaba, él pensaba que yo era una chica dura que podía sobrellevar las cosas sola….. Pero se equivoco.

De pronto a lo lejos pude observar la figura mas bella que este mundo a existido con una perfecta gorra la cual adornaba su cabeza, su bello cigarrillo que sostenía con solo los labios que hacia que me embobara se acerco con su perfecto cuerpo... ¡por que diablos era tan perfecto!.

- Hola querida Esposa!- me dijo manteniendo una mirada pegada al césped

-Déjate de tonterías y siéntate disfruta de este momento que tenemos – se recostó mirando al cielo en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo era un silencio de paz.

- Sabes cuando dejes de tomarte la píldora y cuando no quieras seguir cantando, yo estaré hay para formar una familia contigo sabes que te amo y siempre lo are. Sabes eres como una pequeña gata que dejas huellas por todos lados y luego siento que vas a desaparecer de verdad…. siempre e tenido ese miedo que desaparezca y que nunca te encuentre- seguía mirando el cielo con esa pequeña sonrisa torcida que amaba pero odiaba al mismo tiempo.

- Por favor yo nunca desaparecería soy demasiado exitosa para hacer esas cosa, y lo de la familia y dejar de cantar… te lo acepto pero se realizara cuando llegue el momento…- dije con un tono de voz como si estuviera contando un chiste.

El por su parte se sentó , su vista se perdía en el horizonte, el rió era tan perfecto como se unía con el cielo en ese momento. Por un momento quise ser como un ave para poder volar a cualquier lugar para escapar de cosas que duelen... pero uno no puede dejar sus problemas hasta en estos momentos de ilusión.

- Nana si un día llego a desaparecer quiero que riegues mi cenizas en el rió que hay en nuestro pueblo.. Si un..

- No digas eso – le interrumpí- tu no puedes desaparecer antes que yo no puedes no debes Ren... tuu...

- Nana ese día llegara... ya seas tu... o yo solo quiero que lo sepas… y que sepas que siempre estaré contigo –

Ren se puso de pie yo seguí su gesto quedamos cara a cara. Ren tenía una amplia sonrisa.

- Nana te amo y nunca olvides que soy solo tuyo. Yo…

en ese momento vi como la figura perfecta de Ren iba desapareciendo. Yo mientras tanto corría para poder alcanzarlo pero este se iba alejando y cada ves mas mis lagrimas empezaron a bañar mi cara como el día en que se fue.

- Ren... no... NOOOO... no... me dejes... Ren… REN

- Nana… te amooo... nunca... lo… olvides…te…amooo..

-REN!

-Nana...nana...

Acto seguido su figura desapareció.

-Reeennn! No... me…. dejes! Reeeeenn!

De repente empecé a sentir como que alguien me jaloneaba y escuchaba pequeñas voz que repetían mi nombre una y otra ves pero ninguna como la de el… abrí los ojos y hay estaba Hachiko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Yasu estaba a su lado. Nobu y Shin miraban desde atrás de Yasu. Hachiko se me aventó encima y me abrazo tan fuerte que ya no podía respirar

-Tranquila Nana aquí esta Hachiko para cuidarte y Ren desde el cielo te cuida... Solo fue un mal sueño tranquila.

Hay entendí que ese sueño era parte de todos lo problemas que tengo en mi vida…

_Buehhh seee soy un poquito mala xD pero quise pensar en que como soñaría nana con ren y pos tambn fue un sueño que tuve hace días


End file.
